


Break the Tension

by Muupoo



Category: Kamen Rider Drive
Genre: (it's That kind of riding yall), Blow Jobs, Flirting, M/M, Resolved Sexual Tension, Riding, Shijima Kiriko (mentoined), We got it all here honestly, standing up sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 05:56:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15701217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muupoo/pseuds/Muupoo
Summary: Gou has really been testing his limits with his flirtations ever since he came into Shinnosuke's life. Shinnosuke decides it's finally time to have Gou finally live up to those implications.





	Break the Tension

**Author's Note:**

> I watched Drive some time back and absolutely lost it when these two hugged in episode 40 and needless to say I was kind of a lost case ever since.

The past week had really been testing Tomari Shinnosuke. Ever since he had hurt his hand during the fight between him and Heart by Chase’s interference, the police officer had been greatly handicapped, struggling with tasks both in and out of work. That much would’ve been fine, really, it was not like he had never been injured on the field. It was just that there now was another inconvenience affecting his life.

 

Shijima Gou.

 

Ever since Gou had entered his life things had been… interesting, to say the least, and not only because he happened to be a Kamen Rider as well. Gou was hot-headed, always rushing into things headfirst and keeping the detective on his toes with is continuing whims. The younger man was also constantly chasing after his attention with his witty teasing and nicknames, making it quite clear he had an interest in him. Shinnosuke hadn’t been quite sure how to react to the Gou’s (mostly verbal) advances, considering how closely Gou was related to Shinnosuke’s partner, Kiriko. He did admit to himself that the attention was flattering, though quite embarrassing, having someone younger than him court him in front of his co-workers like that on a regular basis. Shouldn’t he have some dominance over Gou, being the older one of them? Hell, he even called him ‘Shin-niisan’, that cocky little bastard. 

 

Now that Shinnosuke’s hand had been wrapped up in bandages though, Gou had become noticeably more aggressive with his flirtations. Not being able to relieve himself for all this time was taking its toll on Shinnosuke, too, all the pent up energy threatening to break his will and self-discipline for good under the pressure of Gou’s advances. 

 

In the drive pit today, when they had been discussing new upgrades, Gou was very up close and personal with him. Which, to Shinnosuke’s bafflement, seemed to have gone unnoticed by everyone else in the room at the time. When they were talking, Gou patted Shinnosuke’s thigh in a friendly fashion, after which the man’s hand kept it’s place there, slowly inching just a bit higher than necessary, scraping the fabric under his nails as his fingers dug into his thigh, thumb brushing the inner seam of his suit pants. 

 

When Shinnosuke had turned to look at the other man, Gou was leaning closer, only some inches apart of his face, tongue peeking out to slowly trace his lower lip while keeping an eye-contact with him. Far, far too slowly and hypnotizingly for Shinnosuke’s liking. He was sure the only sound he heard for those agonizingly slow few seconds was the ringing of his pulse in his ears while his heart pounded million miles an hour, spreading a wild blush across his cheeks. And then, in a snap, Gou was gone from his side, lightly skipping across the pit to talk to Kiriko about something regarding their earlier conversation. 

 

Shinnosuke had only sat there, absolutely shaken, with his eyes still locked on Gou who was now nonchalantly gazing at him from across the room, with a  _ very _ knowing smirk on his face. Shinnosuke squeezed his thigh with his still working hand, cursing his incapability to go for any kind of payback right there and then. And then, after the siblings had finished talking, Gou just  _ happened _ to stretch his hands above his head, the t-shirt he was wearing riding up to show just a bit of his stomach. The small curve of his lower abs, just slightly visible, and the dark hair that started from just beneath his belly button, travelling southwards and disappearing beneath the brightly colored boxers that flashed underneath his jeans... Shinnosuke had felt his mouth become dry, unable to tear his eyes off from the other man. It was in that moment he knew that he, Tomari Shinnosuke, was absolutely and completely fucked.

 

-

 

Now, today was finally the day the doctor allowed Shinnosuke to remove his bandages and use his hand properly again. Before anything else, he had decided on one fact; he was going have his payback with Gou immediately. When Shinnosuke marched into the special case department’s office after the doctor’s appointment, the team was there to congratulate him on his fast healing, effectively surrounding him with all the fuss they were making. While accepting the compliments he scanned the room for any signs of Gou, unsuccessful in spotting the young man. It didn’t take long before the door behind him clicked open though, which drew everyone’s attention to the man standing in the doorway.

 

“Oh, Shin-niisan, is your hand healed? That’s great, didn’t take you long, huh-” Gou was silenced mid-sentence by Shinnosuke, who took two leaping steps to close the distance between them, speaking up before the younger had a chance to continue.

 

“Gou, good thing you’re here,” Shinnosuke said with a deadpan voice, leaning a little closer, “you’re coming with me, right now. We’re gonna have a little chat.”

 

“W-wha-”

 

Before Gou could protest further, Shinnosuke had already grabbed him by his hood, dragging the smaller man out of the room and towards a more quiet hallway in the station.

 

Gou was spun around and was now being cornered against the wall, Shinnosuke towering over him as the man leaned on his forearm for support, eyes drilling holes into Gou. Gou swallowed, gazing nervously upwards at the other man.

 

“What’s up, Shin-niisan?” Gou croaked, his voice more high pitched than usual.

 

“Oh I think you know very well what is up, Gou,” Shinnosuke eyed him up and down. “You’ve been a bit of a tease lately, haven’t you?” He sounded persuading and steady, with no doubt in his voice.

 

“I’m… not quite sure what you’re talking about…”

 

“Oh? Maybe I should enlighten you a little on the fact then,” Shinnosuke leaned closer towards Gou’s ear, bending over so he was as close as possible.

 

“You know, you made your interest in me very clear during the time my hand was in bandages. Before that, too, but frankly, you’ve been really testing your limits for the past week. All those touches, the looks… You really liked it, huh, being in control like that?” Shinnosuke’s voice was low as he continued, every syllable rolling smoothly down from his tongue.

 

“But you know, I haven’t been able to touch myself for over a week now because of the injury and honestly, thanks to you, I’m feeling quite… pent up, to say the least.”

  
Shinnosuke could hear Gou’s breath hitch just a bit.

 

“So…” the man leaned closer, his breath tickling the other’s ear, “I was thinking it’s about time for you to be a good boy and take responsibility of your actions.” Shinnosuke backed up, standing up straight again, scanning Gou’s face for a reaction.

 

Gou’s eyes were opened up comically wide, eyebrows shot up as he was staring blankly in front of him and taking in the words. His eyes travelled upwards hesitantly, meeting with Shinnosuke’s while a soft blush crept up his cheeks. He cleared his throat before speaking up.

 

“What… did you have in mind, exactly?”

 

Shinnosuke gave him a smirk. Now that was more like it.

 

“Come over to my place after my work’s over today. I’ll meet you in front of the station.”

 

Gou nodded slowly, eyes still locked with Shinnosuke’s. 

 

“Good boy,” Shinnosuke patted Gou’s cheek casually, then turned to strut down the hallway back towards their department. “I’ll see you then,” he waved behind him, not turning to look back at Gou who was now leaning back against the wall with his face buried into his hands, trying to hide his embarrassment from the rest of the world. 

 

-

 

It had been a while since Shinnosuke had felt this excited to be leaving work. Gou had met him in front of the station as planned, after which Shinnosuke had instructed him to follow the Tridoron with his bike to his place. 

 

The two of them entered the apartment in silence, the door clicking shut behind them as Shinnosuke stepped out of his shoes before taking a few steps further inside. He watched Gou follow a few steps behind, clearly nervous to be alone with the other man. Shinnosuke turned to completely face Gou when the man spoke up.

 

“Are you… angry with me, Shin-niisan?” Gou spoke with a low voice, unable to look at Shinnosuke in the eye.

 

The detective chuffed with a smile, taking a step towards the other.

 

“I wouldn’t say angry, just… frustrated, I guess.” He closed the distance between the two of them, watching as Gou raised his gaze to look at him properly in the eye.

 

“I couldn’t really decide what to think at first when you started to show interest in me, considering that you’re so closely to related to Kiriko and all. But after how I’ve been feeling for the past week…” Shinnosuke leaned in a little closer to Gou, “I think I’m done holding back with you. That is, if you’re ready to take responsibility of this.”

 

Gou’s lips slowly curled into that familiar smirk he always wears, eyes glistening with excitement and amusement as he subconsciously wet his lips in anticipation.

 

“You know… For a while I wondered if you were too embarrassed to go for it, or if you were just  _ really _ thick in the head,  _ Shin-nii-san _ .”

 

Gou inched just a little closer, barely noticeable from such close distance.

 

“Some of us like to consider things before taking action.”   
  
Shinnosuke leaned closer in.

 

“Oh yeah? You know that sounds a lot like an excuse a coward would make.”   
  
Gou tilted his head a little, jaw pointing more upwards.

 

“Well, would a coward push you up against a wall…”   
  
Shinnosuke took Gou by the shoulders, pushing him against the hallway wall with a thump.

 

“...undress you…”

 

Shinnosuke pulled on Gou’s jacket, shedding it on the floor without a second thought.

 

“...and then…”   
  
He leaned close so that his breath was tickling Gou’s ear when he spoke.

 

“...fuck you all night till you’re completely spent? Hmm?”

 

Shinnosuke could hear Gou shudder as he backed up enough to be face-to-face with the man. The biker let out a shaky exhale before he spoke up again, a wonky grin on his face.

 

“I guess I’d have reconsider my image of you, then... If you’ll live up to your word, that is.”

 

Shinnosuke closed in again, eyes locked onto Gou’s lips.

 

“I was planning on that.”

 

As Shinnosuke finished his sentence, Gou’s hands were already on his tie, pulling him closer while the detective instinctively closed the distance between them, mouths smashing into each other, hungry and aggressive. The kisses were open-mouthed and sloppy, both pulling at each other’s clothes, hoping of getting even closer than their bodies would allow them to.

 

Gou’s hands shot up into Shinnosuke’s hair, fingers digging into his scalp, while Shinnosuke’s hands roamed on top of Gou’s clothes, feeling the other man up. His hands travelled down his back, swiping over his sides before travelling back upwards over his chest, thumbs swiping over his pecs and the hardening nipples under the shirt. Gou gasped into the kiss, his entire body thrusting forward while his other hand held onto the back of Shinnosuke’s neck, fingers swiping over the short hair growing there. Shinnosuke bent down more, pulling Gou close by his lower back, pushing their crotches as close together as their height difference would allow them. Gou instinctively snaked his other leg around Shinnosuke’s, rolling his hips desperately against his thigh for any kind of friction.

 

Shinnosuke took the hint and grabbed Gou by the back of his thighs, using his legs and the wall behind them as leverage to lift Gou up. Gou moaned out loud when their lips broke apart as he was lifted off the ground, eyes locking into Shinnosuke’s just as blown pupils before pulling the other man back in for a heated kiss. Shinnosuke held onto Gou’s ass while supporting him up against the wall, his hips rolling against the other’s in shaky motions as his pants grew continuously tighter by each passing moment. Gou hummed against Shinnosuke’s kiss swollen lips due the pleasant friction, catching the man’s lower lip between his teeth with a devilish grin. Shinnosuke gasped against Gou’s lips, the warmth and pressure of their rapidly growing erections rubbing against each other making him dizzy from pleasure. Not breaking the kiss, Shinnosuke backed up from the wall, carrying Gou from the hallway to the living room, sitting them to the couch with Gou now straddling his lap. The kiss continued uninterrupted for several minutes, until Shinnosuke had to back up for a breath, holding his hand on Gou’s shoulder to catch his attention.

 

“I think… it would be a good time for you to make up for all that… teasing you did, hm?” Shinnosuke was still out of breath due their intense kissing, his words coming out accompanied by small huffs as his lungs tried to catch up. He swiped a thumb over Gou’s reddened lips, trying to imply the other of his intentions. 

 

Gou squinted at him, considering the man’s words before giving his thumb a slow, teasing lick.

 

“You know, if you wanted some service, you could have just asked…  _ Shin-niisan. _ ”

 

Without further ado, Gou pulled his shirt off in one swift movement, then proceeded to remove Shinnosuke’s tie with slow, teasing motions. Shinnosuke watched the younger man’s movements intensely as he shifted to shed off his jacket onto the sofa, letting the other do the rest of the work. After the tie slipped off Shinnosuke’s neck and onto the floor, Gou continued undressing the detective by popping open the buttons of his shirt slowly, one by one. His hands then travelled down Shinnosuke’s now bare chest, all the way down to the front of his pants, squeezing the hardness there. Gou watched Shinnosuke sigh under the touch, his mouth opening in a silent noise to imitate the older man’s expression.

 

“So hard… no wonder you’re asking for attention like this,” Gou teased.

 

Gou popped the button of Shinnosuke’s slacks open with a flick, after which he slid smoothly off of the man’s lap onto the floor between his legs. He helped Shinnosuke struggle out of his pants, rubbing his thigh as he inched closer to the older man’s now much more visible bulge. His hand caressed the supple skin of the inner thigh, closing in on Shinnosuke’s crotch and barely rubbing the erection with his thumb through the fabric of his underwear. Gou looked up at Shinnosuke, face turning into a smug grin as he watched the man above him, breathing already shallow as he waited for Gou to touch him more.

 

“I wonder how long you’ll last, considering how you’re already like this,” Gou closed up on Shinnosuke’s clothed erection, snuggling it before mouthing the flesh through the fabric. Gou’s grin grew wider as he heard Shinnosuke gasp above him, slit-eyed with self-satisfaction. He licked a wet stripe along the length, feeling it twitch against his tongue when he reached the tip. He then proceeded to suck on it, letting his spit wet the fabric under his tongue as he rolled it around in smooth motions. Shinnosuke grabbed Gou by the shoulder, catching the younger man’s attention.

 

“Gou...please…” Shinnosuke gasped, arousal and desperation dripping from his voice.

 

Gou pulled down Shinnosuke’s briefs without any protest, his own arousal making him impatient by now as well. His mouth was immediately back onto Shinnosuke’s erection, lips sucking wet kisses along the shaft until they reached the tip. He rolled his tongue around a few times, watching Shinnosuke’s face curiously before taking him into his mouth, slowly inching downwards all the way before backing up again swiftly, sucking intensely as he did. Shinnosuke moaned above him, his hand shooting into Gou’s hair to hold onto something as the younger man continued to bob his head on him, proceeding with similar, crazing movements that were already driving Shinnosuke wild. Gou’s mouth was slick and hot and the constant sucks along his length made Shinnosuke’s eyes roll back into his head, the pleasure so intense he could hardly force his eyes open. He moaned loudly at an especially intense suck, his grip on Gou’s hair tightening as the pleasure and heat pooled on his lower stomach. 

 

“G-Gou, I’m- ah, getting close,” Shinnosuke was growing more vocal at this point, gasps and moans falling from his lips as his orgasm was rapidly closing in on him. Gou hummed around him in acknowledgement, speeding up his movements. Shinnosuke could feel his thighs tremble under pressure, sweat forming on his skin where Gou held onto his thigh with his other hand as the other one held the base of his erection, making it easier for him to move his mouth on him. After a few swift bobs of his head, Gou took all of Shinnosuke in at once and swallowed hard, effectively pushing him over the edge. Shinnosuke came with a loud moan, the muscles of his thighs tensing as he emptied himself inside Gou’s mouth. 

 

Shinnosuke panted harshly while coming down from his high, eyes still squeezed firmly shut due the intensity of his orgasm while his head hung back over the back of the couch. Gou swallowed the remaining semen still in his mouth without a flinch, swiping the excess off his lips as he climbed back on to Shinnosuke’s lap. Shinnosuke finally opened his eyes to look at Gou, taking a few seconds to realise he hadn’t given the other anything to clean himself up with.

 

“Oh! Do you want some paper, you probably wanna spit it somewhere…” Before Shinnosuke could finish the sentence, Gou had opened his mouth wide, his tongue hanging out to show off the result of his efforts. Shinnosuke hung his mouth open, eyes darting between Gou’s eyes and mouth in confusion.

 

“Wha- when did you… Did you swallow? All of it? I realised you’re bold but that-” Shinnosuke was shut up by Gou’s lips smashing onto his, his tongue swiping against his to give the man a taste of himself. Shinnosuke let out a surprised noise into the kiss, eyes staying open the whole time out of sheer bewilderment. Gou backed away with a victorious grin, smiling down at him.

 

“How’s it taste?” 

 

Shinnosuke grimaced slightly, not being used to the taste. It wasn’t too strong, being passed through a kiss, but it felt alien to him.

 

“It’s bitter.”

 

Gou simply laughed, the sound ringing inside Shinnosuke’s chest and spreading warmth throughout it. Gou leaned in to give Shinnosuke another kiss, this one lasting longer than the previous. Their tongues swirled around slowly, taking their time to enjoy the sensations. Shinnosuke moved to kiss down Gou’s jawline towards his ear, giving it a suck and licking it around before going down for his neck, while his hands held onto his ass. Gou let out a pleased hum, rolling his hips against Shinnosuke’s as the man showered him with kisses. Gou grabbed Shinnosuke by his hair, forcing the man to look upwards at him.

 

“You gonna have your way with me now,  _ Shin-nii-san _ ?” Gou asked tauntingly, making sure to emphasize each syllable in his name.

 

Shinnosuke smirked, matching Gou’s equally excited and cheeky expression as he massaged the other’s ass in slow movements.

 

“That was the plan, yes,” Shinnosuke gave him a slow, intense kiss. “Let me get the lube and condoms and…” He was once again cut off by Gou, who immediately dug the said things from his pocket, waving them between his fingers with a pleased expression.

 

“I was counting on it.” 

 

Shinnosuke looked at Gou with a dumbfounded expression, once again finding himself unable to keep up with the younger man. The confusion was soon replaced by a smile though, and Shinnosuke found himself drawing closer to Gou’s lips again. He took the items from Gou’s hands, setting them on the couch next to them before hooking his fingers through the belt loops of his jeans. 

 

“Let’s get these off of you then, shall we?” Shinnosuke closed the distance between them, kissing Gou deeply while fumbling with the button of the other’s pants, successfully opening them. He slid his hands inside his jeans, groping Gou’s soft ass through his briefs before pushing the jeans down his thighs. Gou rose up from Shinnosuke’s lap a little, helping in the effort of removing his pants that soon joined the rest of their clothing on the floor. As Shinnosuke returned to kissing Gou, he massaged his thighs, blunt nails scraping them up and down every few strokes, while Gou’s hands roamed along Shinnosuke’s neck, his fingers playing with is ears, travelling downwards along his jawline and then massaging his chest, stroking a nipple with one hand. Shinnosuke moaned into Gou’s mouth, hands feeling up the younger man’s stomach before settling on his crotch, massaging the hardness there.

 

“You’ve been such a good boy, Gou,” Shinnosuke whispered between kisses, “waiting so long, doing just how you’re told…” Shinnosuke groped Gou just a bit harder, earning a loud gasp from the other. “I think it’s time I’ll reward you and give you what you want.” Shinnosuke pulled down Gou’s briefs with a single swift move, the man’s erection bobbing out as it was freed of clothing, resting hot and firm against his stomach. Shinnosuke reached for the lube beside them, pouring some onto his fingers before moving them to Gou’s backside. He grabbed Gou’s other cheek with his clean hand, watching his face as his lubed fingers started rubbing against his ass, testing the ring of muscle there. Gou gasped at the contact, eyes fluttering shut for a second before looking down at Shinnosuke again, flashing him an encouraging smile. 

 

Shinnosuke pressed his first digit inside, the ring of muscle giving in after a gentle push, his long finger slowly pushing into Gou. The younger man didn’t make much noise aside from ragged breathing, mainly focusing on relaxing his muscles and feeling Shinnosuke’s movements inside him. Shinnosuke added more lube before pushing another finger inside, now working to spread Gou open as gently as possible. Gou gasped gently at the stretch, his fingers digging into Shinnosuke’s shoulders as he held on for support. 

 

Shinnosuke tried bending his fingers inside Gou, looking for the spot that’d make Gou feel better as soon as possible. After some probing he watched as Gou’s face twisted in pleasure and he moaned out loud, his muscles squeezing hot against Shinnosuke’s fingers. Gou’s reactions shot warmth to pit of Shinnosuke’s stomach, driving him on to give Gou as much pleasure as he was capable of. 

 

Shinnosuke inserted a third finger, focusing on moving them smooth and steady inside Gou towards his prostate but not hitting it head-on, delicately stroking around inside and brushing gently,  _ just _ barely there. Gou was now gasping every time Shinnosuke reached deep inside, eyes glazed over in pleasure as he focused on the feeling of the fingers filling him up. He took Shinnosuke’s face in his hands, pulling the man closer.

 

“Shin-niisan… I’m... prepared enough now,” Gou gasped, his voice betraying him as he tried to keep his speech steady. Shinnosuke smiled at him, pleased with the current state of the other man.

 

“Hmm? You should ask more nicely, Gou,” Shinnosuke thrust his fingers into Gou a little harsher than before to make his point, forcing another gasp out of the man.

 

“Tell me what you want, Gou.” Shinnosuke said with a low voice. His fingers were sliding in and out of Gou, making sloppy, wet noises as they sped up. Gou tightened his hold on Shinnosuke’s shoulders, nails digging crescent shaped marks on his skin. Gou gasped, steadying his breath to speak up again.

 

“Put it in me…  _ please _ , Shin-niisan.” Gou’s voice was hoarse, his impatience shining through as he slowly rolled his hips, riding Shinnosuke’s fingers by his own accord now. 

Shinnosuke kissed Gou with fervor, brushing his tongue over his lower lip before backing up to pull his fingers out of him. Gou gasped at the lost contact, following Shinnosuke’s fingers as they went for the pack of condoms, clumsily trying to open one with lubed fingers. Gou grabbed the package from Shinnosuke’s hands, ripping it open with his teeth before steadily rolling it over Shinnosuke’s newly awoken erection. He gave Shinnosuke a grin, grabbing the bottle of lube to pour some onto his dick. “You were so confident about taking control but you still need me to put on a condom for you, how awkward of you, Shin-niisan.” 

 

Gou gave Shinnosuke a few steady strokes before straddling up closer, lining himself up with his erection, the tip barely touching his ass. “Just keep it steady and I’ll ease my way on you on my pace, yeah?” he guided Shinnosuke’s hand behind him, while the other one stayed on Gou’s hip to hold onto him gently. 

  
Gou inhaled deeply before starting to ease his way down, feeling the tip of Shinnosuke’s erection pressing against his rim. It took a little effort to push the head in, but as the ring of muscle gave in under pressure, Gou heard Shinnosuke gasp under him. Smiling inwardly, Gou continued slowly downwards along Shinnosuke’s length, finding little difficulty in taking all of him inside. When Gou’s hips finally met with Shinnosuke’s he hummed with satisfaction, eyes closed and hips rolling slowly to feel Shinnosuke inside him. He opened his eyes to look at Shinnosuke who was panting, mouth gaping slightly open while he looked at him with clear amazement.

 

“You… you’re really something, aren’t you Gou,” was all that Shinnosuke could manage to say, clearly taken back by the ease and experience Gou seemed to handle it all with.

Gou smiled at Shinnosuke, his hands snaking around his shoulders and behind his neck as he leaned closer in. 

 

“Let’s just say this isn’t my first time riding someone,” Gou gave Shinnosuke a deep kiss before straightening up, starting to slowly move himself up and down Shinnosuke’s dick.

 

Shinnosuke’s hand travelled onto Gou’s ass, pulling the cheek to open him up more as he moved to take Shinnosuke inside him. Wetting his lips, Shinnosuke watched hypnotized as Gou gently bounced on his lap, taking him in so effortlessly while looking amazingly sexy doing so. The heat combined with the movements felt amazing, and all Shinnosuke could do was moan every time Gou slammed his hips down onto him in a slowly increasing tempo. 

 

The muscles of Gou’s stomach flexed beautifully under his skin as he moved, and Shinnosuke couldn’t help but trace the muscles with his other hand, watching the man’s erection slam against them with his every movement. Gou gasped steadily above him, getting used to the rhythm every thrust. His skin hot and red, blush creeping down his neck onto his chest, combined with an intense gaze, making him look like he was on fire inside. Shinnosuke shuddered from pleasure, his arousal urging him to thrust his hips to meet Gou’s.

 

Shinnosuke soon found himself too aroused to simply watch anymore, his hands grabbing Gou steadily by his ass as he leaned forward, gaining a questioning look from the other man. Shinnosuke kissed Gou quickly, one hand directing his legs around him above his forearms before returning to hold onto his ass.

 

“Hold onto me tight.” 

 

Without further warning, Shinnosuke rose up from the sofa, hoisting Gou up onto his lap by bending his legs while standing, his dick still snug inside the other man. Gou gasped in surprise, feeling Shinnosuke’s erection press deeper inside him, building the pressure within him. Gou held onto Shinnosuke by the back of his neck, looking at the other man in the eye with a bewildered expression. 

 

“Shin-niisan, are you gonna…?” Gou sounded unsure, clearly a bit worried whether Shinnosuke was going to be able to hold him up like this for long.

 

“Yeah,” Shinnosuke stole a quick kiss, “I’m gonna fuck you real good now.”

 

Before Gou could voice any of his worries, Shinnosuke used the man’s weight to thrust him upwards, pulling his dick back before slamming back in hard, creating a steady rhythm by bouncing Gou up and down on his lap. Gou moaned loudly in surprise, the position making it so that Shinnosuke was hitting him deep just how he liked. The rhythm was fast and rough, forcing constant noises of pleasure out of the two of them. 

 

Gou’s moans turned more high and frequent every thrust, making his it clear he really enjoyed the position. His abs worked hard to help him bounce himself on Shinnosuke faster, now glistening in sweat as he tried to take in more of Shinnosuke, harder, stronger, in whatever way possible. Shinnosuke gasped at the feeling of Gou’s muscles squeezing around him, making his orgasm build up in his gut in an alarming speed. He leaned forward to press their lips into a sloppy, open mouthed kiss as their tongues swept messily against each other. Shinnosuke felt the vibration of Gou’s moan against his tongue and gasped, making his best effort to speed up his movements to drive them both towards finish. Gou threw his head back in pleasure, his moans now loudly filling up the room. Shinnosuke watched Gou’s pleasure-filled face with excitement, completely enchanted by the other man’s reactions, knowing that he was the cause of them made the pleasure so much more intense.

 

“Ah! Ah, Shin...niisan, that’s- AH! That’s so good- oh my god! Ah! I’m… I’m so close- oh! Oh fuck, please-”

 

Shinnosuke smashed their mouths together into a feverish kiss, all tongue and no thought as their tongues rolled around inside their mouths.

 

“Me too… You’re so good, Gou… Ah, shit... “

 

Shinnosuke gave up on standing any longer, slamming the two of them back on the couch with Gou’s back hitting it first, somehow managing to keep himself inside while folding Gou almost twofold against the couch. He was so close to coming he could taste it on his tongue now.

 

Shinnosuke took on an absolutely devastating tempo, slamming inside Gou nonstop, the sound of their skin slapping against each other echoing in a fast rhythm. It was so deep, so tight and warm, Gou felt amazing and looked even more so and Shinnosuke couldn’t help but kiss him hard, eating up his moans as he fucked him unforgivingly, tasting the salt of his tears that were now rolling down his cheeks.   

 

“Shin-niisan...sssso good- ah, I’m gonna- ah, I’m gonna come!” His voice was slurring, pitch rising with every thrust into him.

 

“Me too… Me too, Gou. You feel amazing. Ah! God, yes!”

 

Shinnosuke felt the pleasure explode inside him, his muscles clenching as the heat pooling in his stomach released and spread across his body. His lips instinctively found Gou’s, moaning loudly against them as he rode out his orgasm, still thrusting hard into Gou, who was coming mere seconds behind him, moaning loudly and trembling under the strength of his own orgasm. His inner muscles were squeezing Shinnosuke, who was still inside, milking out the every last drop of him. He held onto Shinnosuke tightly until his orgasm had completely emptied him, the traces of it spilled onto his chest and stomach.

 

Shinnosuke backed out when Gou finally eased his hold on him, allowing the other to lay back more comfortably on the couch. He looked down at the still panting Gou, all sweaty and red and, as he had promised, completely spent. Shinnosuke mentally patted himself on the back, rubbing Gou’s thigh gently as he waited the other to come down from his orgasm. Gou slowly blinked his eyes open upon contact, smiling tiredly as his eyes met with Shinnosuke’s, still glistening with the excitement they had in them earlier.

 

“That wasn’t half bad, Shin-niisan,” Gou said, his hand meeting his to trace over his knuckles, “I guess you did live up to your word.”

 

Shinnosuke couldn’t help but laugh at Gou’s ability to still tease him after all he had just done. It was cute, really, that part of him. He intertwined their fingers, brushing his thumb over Gou’s as he looked down with gentle care and affection.

 

“I enjoyed it too. I hope we can do it again soon.” He watched Gou slowly scramble into a sitting position on the couch, getting on the same level as him. He gave him one of his usual, smug grins and looked him straight into eye.

 

“What, you’re not gonna go for round two?”

 

Shinnosuke blinked, taking a moment to register Gou’s words. His hand shot up to rub his eyes as he realised what had just been said to him, amazed how the other still had all that fight left in him.

 

“That would be a round three for me, now wouldn’t it. Besides, aren’t you tired at all? After all, I think that was pretty-”

 

Gou’s lips were onto his before he could protest any further, pushing him down onto the couch under him. Gou backed up to look at Shinnosuke, triumphantly sitting on his lap.

 

“Oh I haven’t had my fill of you yet…” Gou leaned closer, kissing the tip of his nose “ _ Shin-nii-san _ .”

 

Shinnosuke couldn’t help but sigh, leaning his head back and hiding his face into the crook his arm. He was going to have a really long night, wasn’t he? What Gou couldn’t see from behind his arm, though, was a small smile that crept it’s way onto Shinnosuke’s face. He may have been tired, but he was happy, too.  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> So, Shinnosuke definitely doesn't have the muscle to actually pull this off in such a grace but we're gonna pretend he does to indulge in my fantasy, yeah?
> 
> Thank you so much Mimi for proof-reading and fixing some errors, you're a huge help and big motivation!


End file.
